User blog:Sith Venator/75th Ranger Regiment (United States) vs 216th Detached Special Operations Battalion
The 75th Ranger Regiment, the legendary group of Army Rangers that bring the fight to the enemy of the United States, vs. the 216th Detached Special Operation Battalion, the deadly organization of Spetsnaz that make sure the enemies of Russia never see the light of day again. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? 75th Ranger Regiment (United States) Loadout Equipment Gallery File:M14 EBR.jpg|The Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle File:FN SCAR L by Drake UK.jpg|The FN SCAR-L File:Mk-17-cqc.jpg|The FN SCAR-H CQC File:E-Tool max192w.jpg|The E-tool 216th Detached Special Operations Battalion Loadout Equipment Gallery File:Vss vintorez 9mm sniper rifle.jpg|The VSS Vintorez File:AK-107 with grenade launcher.jpg|The AK-107 File:AKMSU.GIF|The AKMSU File:Spetsnazshovel.gif|The Spetsnaz Shovel Notes *Good votes count as a whole vote, bad votes will count only as half of a vote *Poll votes will only be counted if there is a tie. The Battle Rangers Spetsnaz: Five Spetsnaz creep into an abandoned armory in Afganistan looking for a device left over from the Soviet Invasion in the 1980s. Unkown to them a squad of Army Rangers have beat them to it and are in the process of craking open the safe. The leader of the squad steps into the safe room finding a U.S. Army Ranger trying to open up the safe. He walks up slowly and attempts to knock out the Ranger with his shovel only to have it blocked by the Ranger's E-tool. The Ranger turns around and slashes at the Spetsnaz only to in turn have it blocked also. The rest of the Spetsnaz squad fills into the room and fires upon the Ranger filling him with bullets. Rangers Spetsnaz: "Cпасибо." says the Spetsnaz squad leader before having his head explodes from a 7.62x51mm round. Rangers Spetsnaz: "Your welcome." says a Ranger, armed with a Mk 14 EBR, as he fires more at the Spetsnaz squad from the rafters above. The Spetsnaz squad breaks up in an attempt to outflank the sniper. Two go down the part of the armory containing Makarovs and the other two go down one containing AKMs. The group of Spetsnaz in the Makarov hallway meet up with two other Rangers and engage in a fire fight. The first ranger pulls out his FN SCAR-H CQC and blasts away at the cover of the first Spetsnaz until the very last round in the magazine exits out the stomach of the first Spetsnaz. The Ranger attempts to reload, only to be blasted by a VSS Vintorez. Rangers Spetsnaz: The Spetsnaz sniper runs out of the hallway only to be blasted by the surviving Ranger's FN SCAR-L, with several round exiting though his neck. Rangers Spetsnaz: The two remaining Spetsnaz walk down the hallway of AKMs and after a few moments are fired on by a Ranger but the two are able to take him down with their combination of AK-107 and AKMS rounds. Rangers Spetsnaz: The Ranger with the FN SCAR-L attempts to flank them but is smashed in the head by the AK-107 then shot in the stomach bu a full-auto AK-107. Rangers Spetsnaz: The two Spetsnaz make their way back to the safe room looking cautiously for the Ranger Sniper with the Mk 14 EBR. They hear the flip of a selector switch but before either can turn around both are blasted by the Mk 14 EBR on automatic, with at least three rounds going in each Spetsnaz before both fall on the floor dead. Rangers Spetsnaz: The Army Rangers looks at the dead Spetsnaz only to reload his Mk 14 EBR with a fresh magazine. "Рейнджерс проложить путь!" yells out the sniper, insulting the Spetsnaz one last time before getting back to the mission of opening up the vault. WINNER: 75th Ranger Regiment (United States) Category:Blog posts